Saturn (Subaru)
Saturn is the God of the Time and maybe, one of the ancient gods of Saint Seiya; he was the creator of the time and possessed the four swords that created the universe: Tenchihōmetsuzan (used to destroy universes and their time), Bushinkōrinken (the light), Jūbakuraizanba (the gravity) and Tenjinsōseiken (used to create the world); he also possessed his own sword: the Eigouring (that control all the time). Personality Subaru As Subaru, Saturn has a personality like rival of the protagonist that has the resolve of defeats his rival. Subaru also is a jerky guy that hates to be obedient and submissive, but, has human feelings to his friends. However, he is selfish too, because he vaporizes more his goals than protect Athena; truly, he never wanted to protect Athena to save the world; he only used his power to save his friends, but never showed love to Athena. Subaru never leaves a battle, and hates when he is not powerful to save his friends. Subaru also values the power, and admirers who has a strong power and respect who has this, like Kouga and the people that Kouga saidto him about their might; because this, he wants to be a god in the future. He always trusts his own power and when recognizes that his enemy is more powerful, he wishes more power. But, although wishes are a god (and get the supreme power), he perceives that the human power is not negligible and with their powers, they can beat gods. But, Saturn after explaining to Subaru that his power to make miracles is not human, but, divine, because he is a god. Saturn As a god, Saturn, have no feelings, and judges the human actions with no Subaru's personality. But, he continues admiring the power, and valors the people with strong night. According to him, the gods created the world, the humans makes mistakes, the gods try to fixthem, but the humans reject the gods to continue making mistakes. But, after having contact with human feelings, the personality of Saturn was changed. History Mythology Saturn with his army that control the time too, made the most powerful armors: the Chronotectors. After, he gives the four swords of the creation of the universe to his First Class Pallasites. Subaru's Birth Saturn wanted to become a human with no his memories, to understand they too can judge if their merits survive or don't; Ikki followed Saturn (an Athena enemy) but lost his localization. To recover his divine power, Saturn asked to Pallas to she uses his army to fight against Athena; so, Pallas or Athena will fight and one of the two goddesses would die, and the other would be very injured, so, with the power of the two goddesses, he can revive as a god. Saturn goes to the Earth as a young boy with 12 years old, with no memories, but some human knowledge; he goes hungry to the Steel Saint base, where he was welcomed to become an Athena Saint in exchange of food; his best friend was Erna; with a bit of the power of Saturn, Subaru becomes the strongest steel saint of the base; but, when he knew about the battle between Kouga and Abzu, Subaru left the base (with no authorization) to fight against Kouga. Kouga and Pallasites Subaru goes to Italy to fight against Kouga, but, when the Pallasitesstopped the battle, Subaru needed to stop it too, to help the humans that had their time stolen by the Pallasites around the world. So, he follows Kouga in his missions and knew about his wills. In these battles, Subaru loses his cloth and goes to the base to get another. Return to the Base Subaru with Kouga returns to the Steel Saints Base, where Subaru is rebuked by his sense because he left the base; but, have not another cloth to Subaru, so, he is useless in the battle. Hati arrives atthe base, and stop the time of various saints, and only Erna, Subaru and Kouga (and the senses) are not frozen too. Erna is killed by Hati, and Subaru uses his cloth to fight, and with his own Cosmo, Subaru defeats Hati. Palaestra Subaru's goes to Palaestra where he is frozen by Hyperion, and theCosmo of Saturn saves him and he continues conscious. Pallas Belda Subaru in Pallas Belda, where Eden feels the Saturn Cosmo (how Subaru was in Pallas Belda, the Cosmo was also there, so, Eden went to Pallas Belda follow it); Subaru finds Europe and Eden. Europa tells of Eden he is a demigod, so, don't know if he is a human or a god; Eden says he wants not be a god, and wishes become a human; Subaru hates the Eden position and invokes a bit of Saturn power and it does Europe kneels down. Eden gets doubt about Subaru, and goes watches his actions. Equuleus Subaru meets in Pallas Belda, Celeris, the guy that he will admires so much. Celeris desired give his life to save his friends, and Subaru never understand his position; but, after Celeris's death, Subaru gets his Equuleus cloth and fight wearing it. The Cloth cries because doesn't wish that his next user dies, but, trusting in his power, Subaru says to the Cloth that he will not die, because he will become a god, and god are immortals. Pallas Castle In the Pallas Castle, Subaru meets Tokisada and when Tokisada uses his power to stop the atomic moves of his body, Subaru was able to injure Tokisada, so, is showed that he is over the time, and can command it. Saturn's Rebirth Subaru is frozen by Hyperion and goes to a place where the time doesn't exist; there, his divine alter-ego meets him and show thedivine power to him. After the battle against Pallas and Athena, with the Ouroborus, the power of the two goddesses is given to Subaru, to return to Saturn's true form and destroys the Equuleus Cloth. With his memories andjudges recovered, Saturn says that what he saw in the humans are wrong, and the humans should have their time stolen by him; so, he uses his power to freeze the live humans (the unloved thingscontinue with their time flow non-changed). Saturn goes to his palace in the Saturn Planet and waits for Seiya. Fight Against Seiya Seiya uses the cursed dagger to kill Saturn, but, Saturn stops the times of the dagger and survives. Kouga Final Battle The fight against Kouga, the rival of Subaru, is finally starting. Kouga is various times knocked down by Saturn, but, Kouga gets up in all times. So, Saturn uses his Chrono Conclusion Eternal to stop the time of the remaining humans and gods, and only when all the friends of Kouga give their lasts forces to him, Kouga recovers his time and uses his Omega to fight again. Just a bit of personality of Subaru remains in Saturn, but over time, it is fading; but, when Kouga gives various punches in Saturn, heremembers how is a good fight as a normal human and starts a punch-fight against Kouga, doesn't use his power and power rays; so, Saturn remember that is wonderful how the humans never give up and continues his fight, and how Kouga will not give up, Saturn leaves the time and promises he will return to tries stop the time of the humans again; Saturn remakes his chronotector and uses his time powers to remakethe Equuleus Cloth. He promises to never heal the scar that Kouga done in his body. Gallery SaturnSS2.png|Chronotector of Saturn SubaruSS1.png|Subaru's first Steel cloth SubaruSS5.png|Subaru's first Steel cloth SubaruSS2.png|Subaru's wearing Erna's cloth SubaruSS3.png|Subaru's wearing the Equuleus Cloth SubaruSS4.png|Subaru in the Erna's death . Category:Anime Villains Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Elderly Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rivals Category:Dissociative Category:Male Category:Alter-Ego Category:Amoral Category:Remorseful Category:Imprisoned Category:Revived Category:Teenagers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Extremists Category:Warlords Category:Monarchs Category:Martial Artists Category:Dark Knights Category:One-Man Army Category:Deities Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Misanthropes Category:Supreme Beings Category:Fighters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Reality-Warpers